The Healing Demon
by Kuronezumi
Summary: "He is just like a katana after a terrible battle … broken!"
1. Chapter 1

_Lost in the darkness, forced in an unending moment, there's no way out from this prison… It's just like to be dead… yet I'm alive… I know… The hatred in my heart grows stronger and stronger very minute, it poisons my blood and gives me the strenght to stay alive… until the day I will finally rip you apart, until the day I will feel your blood on my hands… until the day I will finally have my vengeance…"_

That sky filled up with many shining stars was so similar to the one ho used to look at in the cold nights at Selece that it brought memories.

He smiled sadly. Those memories were his most precious treasure and yet remembering was the most painful thing.

The paradox was that pain was the only one thing which made him still feel human, at least for a heartbeat…

He closed his only eye, the night breeze caressed his blonde hair, was it cold, was it warm? It didn't matter " _To vampires all that matters is blood_"

" What?" his voice sounded cold, he hadn't made a single move, his eye was still closed. He had just smelt blood, _his_ blood, that stubborn ninja's blood, why on earth wasn't he fast asleep in his bed?

Kurogane was, in fact, standing right behind the mage, looking at something without actually seeing it, he didn't answer.

"What?" Fye said again.

Kurogane stared at the mage's face for a moment, Fye was smiling sarcastically.

The ninja hated that smile, in the past he had been hating the false smile Fye wore every other day, but that sarcastic smile was worst by far than the false one, it was just like the mage was trying to say him "_Look at what you have done, you turned me into a monster"._

Kurogane shook his head and cut his wrist with a little knife. A blood drop fell on Fye's pale face, he finally opened his eye, it was golden and cat-like. He stood up, the sarcastic smile still on his lips

"You aren't change a bit, Kurogane" he said before beating the ninja's wrist.

"_To vampires all that matters is blood"_

Sakura laid restless on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had made up her mind and that was not the time for regrettes to keep her awake in the middle of the night

" Syaoran kun…" she muttered.

A gentle hand caressed her forehead, Sakura opened her eyes slowly

" Time to go, my princess" Fye was sitting on the bed, right beside her.

It seemed she had finally menaged to fall asleep somehow.

It was night, could it be she had been asleep for the entire day?

" Well… yes you might be very tired so we didn't wake you up!" Sakura widened her eyes once more, the sensation that Fye was able to read her mind had never abandoned Sakura from the beginning of their strange journey, but since their arriving in Infinity she was almost certain, at least he could easily see through her.

The mage and the princess reached Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona in the living room.

Mokona was jumping on the sofa and telling some strange story, when the little pet saw Sakura she jumped into her arms screaming

"She'd have loved a dress like this, you know?" Sakura looked at her dress in confusion. It was a black dress, gothic style

"Who are you talking about,Mokona?" Fye asked smiling

" Yuki, Yuko's little sister!" Kurogane saw the smile fading from Fye's face, his eye flashing gold, but in took just a moment,

" Does the dimensional witch have a little sister?" Fye asked once more, his smile was on his lips his eye was blue.

Had it been any other person Kurogane would have thought it had been just an illusion, but it was that damned mage and that was enough to be sure he had actually seen the mask on the pale face falling for a second.

Mokona was telling Fye that yes, Yuko had a sister but she disappeared some time ago, and Yuko still missed her very much

"Yuko loved Yuki so much…" The clear voice faded away and they stood in silence.

" I'll go first!" Fye was next to the door and he had already opened it.

"Fye san, wait I'm coming too" Sakura moved a step to the mage, but when she met his gaze she suddenly stopped.

He was begging her to leave him alone, Sakura nodded and Fye went out.

"Did Mokona do something wrong?" Mokona asked

"No Mokona, he is just tired" Syaoran took Mokona in his arms and smiled to her

" That bastard, I'll catch him…" Kurogane said furious

"No Kurogane san let him stay alone!" Sakura's eyes were severe, it was an order not a simple request, Kurogane had always hated people giving orders to him, and this little princess was no exception.

" Sorry princess, I can't!"

As the ninja thought, the vampire was on the roof.

"Leave me alone Kurogane!" Fye said calmly.

" Not this time, mage." Kurogane saw he was trembling.

" Kurogane, I've already told you, would please go away?"

" Mage, I've already told you I will stay here until you explain me what the matter is!"

" You're such a nuisance…" Fye's voice was really tired, Kurogane couldn't help to notice.

" Who was that Yuki?" The ninja asked

" Mokona already told you, didn't she? She was Yuko san's little sister"

" No mage. I meant who she was to you?"

Fye smiled sadly, as expected from Kurogane, he had notice his expression when Mokona had said that name, well lying was the only thing to do…

" No one, I didn't even know Yuko san had a sister!" Kurogane grasp the mage's blond hair and pulled it with all his strenght to make him look right his eyes

" Don't lie to me, you fool!"

Fye's eye turned gold, Kurogane didn't let him go

" Now, mage tell me the truth!"

Fye begin to laugh, but there was no happiness in his laugh, nor in his golden eye, Kurogane shivered Fye seemed… broken… there was no other world to describe what the ninja was staring at.

" Stop laughing and speak, idiot!" he almost screamed, Fye was still trembling but slowly stopped laughing and said

" Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand, so now leave me alone!"

" Don't try to tell me what I can or can't understand, speak mage!" The ninja was still pulling Fye's hair, Fye's eye turned blue again.

" She was my woman!" He almost whispered

Kurogane widened his red eyes and let the mage go, Fye stood up

" Time to go!" He said before reaching the iron stairs.

"_He is just like a katana after a terrible battle … broken!" _Once again Kurogane thought that "broken" was the best world to describe Fye, and his heart ached for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"BLACK WIN"

They had won another match.

Sakura smiled to Syaoran and Kurogane, they were about to come back home, they all need rest.

Kurogane looked at Fye standing still leaning against the wall, his blue eye empty and sad.

The ninja shook his head, he didn't want to know waht Fye was thinking, he didn't want to know anything about the mage's past, he didn't want to… LIES… he wanted to know, just to understand the reason behind that sad gaze.

"_She was my woman!"_ What has the mage been thinking of during the match? Kurogane wondered. It seemed that Yuki had been very important to him, then why he lied pretending he didn't even know her?

That mage was an enigma…

"EVERYONE! Are you hurt?" Mokona screamed in terror, then she saw Kurogane carrying Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She wept while the ninja put her on the sofa.

" It's all right, I'm just a bit tired, I'm really all right so don't cry okay?" Sakura told her gently

"We should rest for today right?" Fye told Sakura sweetly.

It took a bit to convince her to go to sleep, but in the end the mage succeded.

"Sakura chan is sleeping with Mokona!" Fye said.

Kurogane was still thinking of what he had said to the boy something that sounded like _"The princess is strong, but because she's strong she's also fragile. Someone ha sto teach her that or she will break soon… For that mage it can't be felpe anymore…"_

The ninja turned the back to the mage, there was something he could do to prevent Fye from completely destroy himself and he had promise he would have done till the end

"Want to drink something?" the mage asked.

"Sake!"

"Can't be helped…" Fye smiled sarcastically

"You drink too!"

Fye's expression hardened again that voice whispered from the bottom of his memory "_To vampires all that matters is blood" _Kurogane had turned to the mage, his wrist had been cut once again.

"Don't drink if you don't want to, then I'll just let it flow on the floor." The voice was almost gentle, but Kurogane's smile seemed rather cruel, so Fye smiled back, the ninja was hurting him well he would have hurt him too

"It really can't be helped, right? _Kurogane_" the sarcastic smile didn't leave the mage's lips until they touched Kurogane's wrist.

"Have you noticed?" The mage asked

"Yeah! We're being watched"

"Our next opponents in chess? Or maybe…"

"…the ones who have been watching us throughout this entire journey until now?"

"Whoever they are I won't let them hurt us anymore!" Fye said.

Kurogane shivered, the mage had nothing human in that moment, his voice was freezing, his golden eye flashed with pure hatred. Fye stopped licking the blood on his hands and left the room.

Kurogane continued staring at the point where Fye had been.

It was the first time Fye had ever told he would have protected them so clearly …

"So who wins that match will meet the last master?" Syaoran asked Kurogane

"It seems so!"

They were on the chess board, the match was about to start.

Before their eyes there were million of thorns.

"It looks like it'll hurt if we get it!" Fye smirked

Syaoran looked at Sakura's sad face

"We will win… for sure!" the boy said

"READY… GO!"

The match started.

Sakura looked at her pieces fighting, it was a second: Syaoran was shot and fell down.

Fye and Kurogane ran towards him, the opponents had cheated.

They continued attacking.

"Is their goal to wound us?" Fye asked before starting trembling

" I'm becoming numb…" he whispered

"You too…?" Kurogane asked, he was trembling too

"It's the same!" Fye answered and he knelt down in pain

Next to him there was something similar to an insect, it was crashed.

"Partly it's beacause of these bug-like things… but Sakura chan is hesitating…" He explained the ninja

The princess looked at his pieces, Fye was trambling, Syaoran was still uncoscious, Kurogane lay on the ground.

She was about to give up when Syaoran stood up ready to fight.

"Wait, we will win so stay there!" He told her.

Syaoran fought with all his strenght… he fought for Sakura to realize her wish… and he won, but when he looked at Sakura's face, she didn't meet his gaze, and her eyes became even sadder.


End file.
